Tears Of An Angel
by NachiCullen
Summary: –Dime que lo que harás es mentira, una simple broma. No lo hagas, Bella, no puedo perderte… – ¡Eso es una promesa, Edward, y las promesas se cumplen!- OS ExB AU OoC


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer. Solo se me adjudica la trama.

**Summary: **_Dime que lo que harás es mentira, una simple broma. No lo hagas, Bella, no puedo perderte… – ¡Eso es una promesa, Edward, y las promesas se cumplen!_

**N/A:**Escribí esta historia mientras escuchaba música y me gustaría que la leyesen con ella. Les recomiendo escuchar:_ ''__**Tears Of An Angel – **__RyanDan'', ''__**Lovesong**__**– Adele's Cover**__'', ''__**My Heart is Broken – Evanescence**__'' _y_ ''__**Nota de Suicidio – Porta**__''.  
_Por cierto, esta historia ha sido revisada por mi fantabulosa beta:_**Kiki D' Cullen, **_a quien tengo gran cariño. _¡Se te quiere mucho, nena!_

* * *

''**Tears of An Angel****''**

_Chicago, 13 de septiembre de 1920._

Era el año de 1918 cuando recibió aquella noticia y todavía no salía de su desolación.

Había perdido a su prometido, al amor de su vida, a raíz de la epidemia de la gripe española dos años atrás.

Dos años, y todavía recordaba que aquella tarde habían discutido, no había tenido contacto con ella durante unos días hasta que supo que había muerto. Sus padres se lo habían ocultado y él había muerto sin despedirse.

Despierta, abre los ojos deseando cumplir sin fallos su objetivo del día, no el de seguir _la espera_ frente a su pequeña llama de esperanza, sino el dar fin a su vida, aquella que había sido acabada por los desalmados que escribían el destino.

Se cubrió los ojos intentando detener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, sentía el cielo tocando su cabeza y el infierno pujando bajo los pies, no lo soportaba. Había estado metida en aquella oscuridad más tiempo del necesario, lo que hacía que ya nada fuese como antes, lo que tiempo atrás veía fuerte en ella se había puesto más frágil y lo que veía débil ya no existía; ella se había convertido en su propia sombra, en alguien con una vida falsa forrada por miles de máscaras y un alma partida en pedazos. Como decía siempre: '_'ya nada era igual_''

En sus ojos todavía quedaba rastros de aquellas escenas en las que discutía con su, en aquel entonces, prometido: _Edward._

Solo bastaba con escuchar su nombre para que rompiese a llorar. Ya nada era igual, su ángel no estaba junto a ella.

— _¡Vamos, Bella, no es para tanto! Solo es un, dos, tres, cuatro, un…_ — le había escuchado decir mientras observaba maravillada como los pies de su Edward se movían haciendo suaves pasos de un baile de jazz.

— _¡No, olvídalo!_

— _No creas que te vas a librar de esta, me debes una pieza de baile y me la pagarás_ –dicho eso, la había agarrado de la cintura y habían iniciado un suave y delicado baile, esta vez un vals.

Era totalmente extraño, la gente decía que antes de morir la vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, y ahora que lo pensaba, esas personas tenían razón.

— _El crepúsculo otra vez, Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar_ — suspiró, mirándola desde su altura —. _Te amo._

Ella le había sonreído cálidamente aquella vez, justo como lo hacía ahora, aunque él no estuviese junto a ella.

Se le vio salir de aquella vieja habitación en la que había estado sumergida por años, pero a nadie le importó.

Había dejado una carta a sus padres, esperando que comprendiesen lo que estaba a punto de hacer:

_Lo siento mamá y papá… el destino es así, no puedo luchar contra él, tampoco evadirlo. Los amo._

_Bella._

Leyó la arrugada carta vacía y carente de sentido, pero llena de palabras. Sus manos temblaban. Sentía su corazón latir a una velocidad casi imposible, las palmas de sus manos se habían enfriado aun cuando la sangre circulara dentro de ellas.

La adrenalina vivió dentro de su cuerpo varios minutos antes de que un extraño sonido perforara sus oídos y decidiera tapárselos para luego mirar hacia abajo. El sonido que normalmente le resultaba escandaloso desde su pequeña habitación se había convertido en un suave murmullo, desde arriba todo era diferente. Sintió de pronto que el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor y tuvo que agarrarse del viejo barandal para no caer. No quería caer todavía, no todavía.

_Te amo, Bella… te amo _

Su nombre era susurrado desde la lejanía, de manera musical con el silbido del viento mientras una suave brisa removía sus cabellos, como si _él _estuviese acariciándola.

Se imaginó en el frío suelo de la calle, muerta, nadie lloraba junto a ella. La gente pasaba a su lado, evitándola como si solo hubiese un bache en el camino.

_Dime que lo que harás es mentira, una simple broma. No lo hagas, Bella, no puedo perderte. _

Su vista se había perdido en las solitarias hojas que bailaban con la suave brisa, aquel _flashback_ no era más que un producto de su torpe imaginación, él jamás le había dicho eso, _él _estaba _muerto_.

— _Lo siento, es lo que quiero. Quiero estar junto a ti_ — susurró cadentemente mientras una tibia lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla hasta llegar a su hoyuelo, y finalmente caía en el insensible concreto de la acera que rodeaba el edificio.

Era verdad, lo había perdido y ahora quería estar junto a él, cumplir aquella promesa que para ellos era el sueño de su vida años atrás.

Pero nada era como lo habían deseado –sonrió irónicamente–, era muy gracioso ver como la vida no era como la había planeado.

Minutos después cerraba los ojos y dejaba que la fuerte brisa helada se hiciera cargo de sus lágrimas. Sentía una tormenta venir hacia la ciudad, pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto quedar en la azotea, quería sentir el viento y escuchar al cielo llorar su muerte.

Entonces él sería el último en verla, su único testigo.

Bajó la vista, maravillándose por cómo se veía, desde aquel edificio de cinco pisos, a las personas corriendo asustadas, buscando refugio ante aquella helada y espesa niebla que plagaba las calles.

¿En serio estaba segura de poder hacerlo?

Siguió con la vista hacia el suelo para luego elevarla hacia el cielo.

Todo se veía tan lejano.

Pero debía hacerlo, estaba segura de que podía hacerlo ¿o no? Estar con él era lo que más deseaba, no podía darse el lujo de simplemente darse la vuelta y regresar a aquella vieja y oscura habitación.

Sopesó las posibilidades de salir de esa con vida o no. Eran muchas y pocas la vez. Un edificio de cinco pisos a veces no era suficiente como para acabar con la vida de alguien.

No lo pensó, no quiso pensarlo. Miró el cielo nuevamente y luego el suelo que se convertiría en su nuevo lecho.

— Por más que me insistas no pienso hacerlo, Edward. Mis palabras valen y mis promesas se cumplen, una de ellas es estar a tu lado, _siempre _— entonces, de forma limpia y sencilla, se dejó caer.

Sintió como su mundo se paralizaba, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, un sentimiento rompiendo su pecho, luchando por salir, pero nada. Nada era la respuesta, ni siquiera un grito.

Ella se lanzó de forma tan natural como si fuese una piscina, solo que esta no estaba llena de agua.

Nada importaba, no importaba lo que dirían a la mañana siguiente, no le importaba lo que dijeran aquellas ratas que se paseaban por ahí todas las mañanas, no le importaba lo que hiciesen con su cuerpo después de muerta. La vida le valía una mierda, ella no había sido la señorita celebridad entre las sociedades de Chicago, pero había sido la novia, amante y prometida del gran Edward Masen.

Quería arrepentirse, quizás Edward no hubiese querido que ese hubiese sido su final, pero era imposible: ya lo había hecho.

_Olvídalo, no te dejaré volar… quédate conmigo, Bella. Por favor, te lo ruego. _

— Lo siento, es lo que decidí. Punto.

_No, Bella, se fuerte. Cada día la esperanza crecerá, no te asustes, yo seguiré aquí… contigo._

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviese negro y luego un fuerte destello de luz blanca y brillante perforara sus párpados y entrara por sus ojos directo hacia su alma.

Uno — sientes que tu vida ha valido la pena, aunque seas tú quien decidiste haberla lanzado por el caño.

Dos — sabes que hay personas esperando _puertas_ que se les abran, ¿no es mejor tocar, entrar, y dar paso a los siguientes? Sin embargo, no siempre hay personas tras las puertas para abrirlas.

Tres — dar la vida por los demás a veces no es lo mejor cuando sabes que ellos quieren que sigas sufriendo sin ellos.

Cuatro — amar hasta doler es tan buena señal como gritar y que nadie te escuche, solo porque el amor es ciego y jamás te enteras cuándo pierdes tu corazón hasta que sientes aquel vacío en el pecho.

Cinco — las ideas confusas como estas no son las que se deben leer de manera superficial, sino las que hay que reflexionar hasta la muerte. _Solo quizás, esto depende de quién lo lea._

— _¡Vamos, Bella, reacciona! ¡No te vayas! ¡Bella, eres mi vida, mi futuro, presente y pasado, no te vayas! _—las lágrimas de quien antes considerabas tu ángel guardián, son aguardadas por el rostro que de manera impune está manchado de sangre, pero estas no llegaran por más que ruegues. _¿Acaso nadie estuvo junto a ti? ¿Todo es simple imaginación?_ —_. ¡No te vayas, Bella. Te quiero junto a mí, no concibo la idea de perderte! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ''Juntos por siempre, mas allá de la vida y la muerte, hasta la eternidad'' Nuestra promesa, Bella, No, por favor._

Un sonido delirante taladra sus oídos, dos puertas enormes se levantan sobre ella, ofreciendo cada una caminos lleno de luz y oscuridad, llenos de contrastes, sombras y reflejos sin sentidos. Voces en el aire, ángeles llorando y gritos desgarradores inundan su alma mientras ella observa de hito en hito ambas puertas, ambas con las mismas características.

_¿Qué sería eso? ¿El cielo? ¿El infierno?_

— _¡No te vayas, no te vayas! Sé que hice mal en no volver, intenté darte una opción de lo que sería vivir una vida normal, humana, pero, no de esta forma. La soledad se hizo para todos, pero no es cualquiera el que la soporta, ni siquiera el más fuerte; no sabes lo decepcionado que estoy conmigo_ — una risa amarga llena el ambiente antes de que aquella voz profunda vuelva—_. ¡Prefiero joderme en el infierno antes de saber que estas allí, sola! No te vayas, si te vas, al menos llévame contigo. _

— _¡Vuelve, Bella… vuelve!_

Las voces se siguen escuchando a lo lejos y ella se ve dando vueltas, intentando saber de donde provienen, pero no hay nada, solo entradas a túneles oscuros y extraños.

Su esperanza cae al suelo, totalmente perdida. Entonces cree que todo fue un monólogo, sin embargo, aquello fue como evocar un paisaje árido y desnudo, sin luz en el horizonte.

Sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, fueron silenciadas por los ruidos de la calle y la tormenta que se avecinaba ¿Qué podía esperar alguien que lo había tenido todo y ahora no tenía nada? Sus gritos parecían una pantomima entre aquel sonido atronador.

Se acercó al cuerpo de su amada, aquella que había sido capaz de dar su vida de una manera impulsiva y deslucida con el único objetivo de seguir a su lado, pensando que en la otra vida lo encontraría.

_¡Qué sorpresa se llevaría cuando notase que él no estaba en ninguna de las dos vidas!_ – pensó amargamente.

El remordimiento regresó y él la besó como si fuese lo último que le quedase, aunque así fuese. No le importó el que ella no respondiera, sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella y sus manos sostuvieron su cabeza antes de levantarla y posarla sobre su regazo. No lo pensó, simplemente deslizo sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica y la mordió, pretendiendo introducir la mayor cantidad de ponzoña posible en su organismo.

Pero no sucedió nada, ella no respondió porque ya solo era un cuerpo arrastrado por el viento violento que soplaba el destino.

No hubo testigos de aquel hecho, lastimosamente nadie se enteró, la gente cercana a la chica, sus padres, solo sintieron un pellizco en el corazón y un gran vacío. Nada más.

_Ella murió aquel 13 de septiembre de 1920, en su cumpleaños_.

…

Ambos se sonrieron mientras sus ojos miraban directamente los de su otra alma. No sabían cómo, pero ni el cielo ni el infierno habían sido capaces de separarlos, ella se ofreció a la muerte para seguir junto a él, y él fue capaz de hacer un pacto con el mismísimo diablo para estar juntos y seguir la promesa de una larga vida eterna. Juntos.

No había nadie que se interpusiese en su amor. Lo único que los mantenía juntos era aquella cosa que tantos llamaban amor, aquel sentimiento que te volvía ciego, te llevaba al cielo y daba el poder a los demás de destruirte sin dejar una mísera parte de ti.

_Amor…_

Simplemente era aquello que los había sacado de pozos para dejarlos en una especie de desierto, aislados del mundo, en su propia burbuja, con luchas pasadas, sueños presentes y futuros inciertos.

—No debiste hacerlo, Edward, alguien pudo haberte reconocido.

— ¿Y dejar que murieses por un simple intento por estar junto a mi? Jamás.

— Pero…

— Pero nada. Te quiero viva, sin un solo rasguño, Bella —murmuró Edward, con la cara escondida entre los cabellos de Bella.

Su vista se perdía por todos lados, se sentía como si estuviese en otro país, en otro mundo. Todo era diferente desde el punto de vista de su nueva _vida._Ella solo asintió mientras su vista se perdía en aquella cruel realidad, era vampira.

¿Qué haría ahora?

* * *

¡Hola, nenas! Espero que les haya gustado mucho esta historia, la he estado escribiendo desde hace mucho tiempo y créanme que me ha costado. Esto inició cuando cierta persona [_Karla Palicio Torres_, conocida en FF como _Free Sweet Spirit_],en compañía de mi pandilla de hermanas [_MaariieeCaarmeen Hdz', Ayla Mellark, Euge Ozan, Margie Carcache, Sofia Valladares, Lilivette Dominguez, Marttha Zazueta…] _-a quienes adoro-, aflojó en mi grupo la canción de ''Tears Of An Angel – RyanDan'' y me acorralaron e incentivaron a escribir esta cosilla ;)  
!Les debo mucho chicas!

He estado pensando en una versión extra, que ya comenté a Kiki, pero por el momento no tengo planeada una segunda parte porque tengo compromisos con otras historias :)

Siento haberles dado un sustito, hacerlas llorar u odiar a Edward hasta la muerte [como fue el caso de Kiki O.o], no fue mi intención hacerlo –bueno, quizás si–. Pronto estaré publicando otra historia, se llama ''Lloverá'', créanme que les va a encantar.

Nachi

**Ahora… ¿dejan sus reviews?**


End file.
